Pulchra
Polla Felicia "Pulchra" is a wealthy, high-born friend of Flavia Gemina's. Storyline Pulchra was born on the 31 July AD 68 as the eldest daughter of the wealthy patron Publius Pollius Felix and his beautiful wife, Polla, who is suffering from post-natal depression when we first meet her. She has two younger sisters named Pollina and Pollinilla. She also has her own personal slave girl named Leda and she treats her with utmost cruelty; beating her frequently and locking her in a wooden chest when she "misbehaves". She is shown to be a bit of a snob and looks down on Nubia, as Nubia is Flavia's slave; she does not even bother to directly talk to her. Despite her stuck-up beliefs, she begins to fall in love with Jonathan ben Mordecai from the moment they meet and even gives him a priceless ruby ring from her jewellery box, even though they have only known each other ten minutes. Pulchra devotes herself to Jonathan and ignores Flavia, deliberately mispronouncing her name as "Fulvia" and mistaking Lupus for Jonathan's slave. She also starts to sort of influence Flavia and then Flavia starts to treat Nubia with a little less respect, which Jonathan points out to her. Flavia and Lupus look on Pulchra as a "spoilt little harpy", but do not think her truly wicked until Pulchra whips Nubia and snaps her precious flute in half, which causes her to run away. Flavia and Pulchra fight violently in the valley overlooking Pulchra's villa and are kidnapped by slave dealers. The two girls make up and Flavia tells Pulchra how much Nubia means to her. Pulchra is then shown in a better light as a lonely girl with no friends as she tells Flavia how lucky she is to have friends. She also has a poor relationship with her family, as her father spends no time with her and her mother is ill. She has no interest in her two sisters, and treats them almost as badly as she treats Leda. Personality When we first meet her, Pulchra is shown in a bad light as a pampered, snobbish "daddy's girl". She is displayed as spoiled, cruel and selfish, and also a bit of a snob. She certainly has no sense of humanitarianism as she tells Jonathan that Nubia cannot own a puppy as she is a slave: "Slaves can't own property, they are property." However, later on she is shown as lonely and miserable. The four detectives are the only friends she ever had. Physical Appearance Pulchra is described as slim with beautiful golden hair, which she tosses arrogantly when she wants to brag, and wide blue eyes. She is also very pretty, hence her nickname, which means "beautiful" in Latin. Etymology *'Felicia' is a female given name of Roman origin, meaning 'happy'. *'Pulchra' is a female given (nick)name of Roman origin, meaning 'beautiful'. Trivia *In the television series, Pulchra is played by Millie Binks. *Like her father, she really existed; a poem by a man named Statius attests to this. Appearances I Dunno!!!Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Romans